Computer rendered graphics have come to play an important role in the production of a variety of entertainment content types. For example computer rendered graphics are regularly used in the creation of feature films and animation. As computer rendered graphics continue to be adopted for use across an increasingly broad spectrum of entertainment content types, artistic control of illumination, whether for the purposes of enhancing realism within a scene, or to creatively alter reality for artistic effect, becomes increasingly important.